


the frightful taste of something new

by elebuu



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Full Consent, Multi, Other, a masochistic streak? also maybe?, a sadistic streak? maybe?, ascians - Freeform, he kisses like a demon and i bet he fucks like one too, implied eventual nsfw, just spooky, microdrabble, my brain cell is exhausted but maybe this will interest the appetite of some other writers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 21:32:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16773319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elebuu/pseuds/elebuu
Summary: They said yes.





	the frightful taste of something new

_He withdrew from the kiss with a sigh, leaving the Warrior to pine and search his face for intentions._

_Their eyes pleaded with him, misted with longing and mournful assent._

_Solus took them by the chin with one immaculately white-gloved hand, lifting their face to his height. With a venomous smile and a gathering warmth in his golden eyes, he crooned to them._

_“Ah… my dear paragon of the Light.  
_

_I’m afraid this is going to hurt.”_

**Author's Note:**

> thirsty
> 
> send a thirst-aid kit


End file.
